If Sirius Found Out
by giraffezmd
Summary: How would Sirius respond to finding Harry's hand bloody and engraved with the words, "I Must Not Tell Lies?" This is one of the many ways in which Sirius could have discovered Harry's hand after his detentions with Umbridge.


After returning from visiting Mr. Weasley in the hospital, Harry went straight to the room he was sharing with Ron. He then sat on his bed and peeled back the sleeve of the baggy shirt he was wearing. He then took off the paper towel that he had wrapped around his hand and looked at the bloody mess on his hand. Umbridge had given him an especially bad detention before he had the vision of Mr. Weasley getting attacked, and his hand still hadn't stopped bleeding. The hand itself was bloody and scratched and black and blue and honestly repulsive to look at.

Harry sighed, knowing that he had to at least rinse it so it wouldn't get infected. He quickly walked to the bathroom and ran his hand under the sink. The cold water made him gasp out in pain, but he kept his hand under the faucet. Washing the blood off his hand, didn't make his hand look any better and he sighed wishing he knew some healing spells. But he knew that he couldn't draw any attention to his hand.

If Sirius found out, he would end up being caught, which is honestly the last thing Harry would want at the moment. The Weasleys had almost just lost a member of their family, they didn't need to worry about him. He didn't need to make a big deal out of something like this. The Dursley's always taught him not to complain, so why should he?

Harry then grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around his hand, just as Ron called up the stairs saying it was time for dinner. Harry walked down the stairs and sat at the table next to Ron. Sirius sat down on his other side. Remus sat across from Sirius, with Tonks on his left. Everyone was talking excitedly about the upcoming Holiday and what they wanted for Christmas, everyone but Harry. Sirius tried to engage him in conversation, but Harry just didn't feel like talking. Sirius shot Remus a look that said 'help,' but Remus just shrugged assuming it was the vision thing bothering him still.

Near the end of dinner Remus asked the Weasleys how Defense Against the Dark Arts was going. "It's bloody horrible." Ron said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean we aren't even allowed to do actual magic. What good does that do us?" Ginny asks.

"Especially against the rising death eaters and Voldemort." Harry adds.

"I still can't believe she manages to pick an argument with you every day mate." Ron says.

"Yeah, I mean how many detentions have you had this month alone?" George asks.

"Quidditch is suffering since you are missing almost every practice." Fred adds.

"One every night." Harry grumbles quietly, to which Sirius, Tonks, and Remus all raise and eyebrow too.

"I haven't been staying up recently with Hermione to see you after those detentions end, she still slicing your hand open?" Ron asks.

Across the room, everyone reacts. Harry's eyes widen, Sirius spits out his water and then shouts "WHAT?" while Remus and Tonks stare at Ron in horror and shock.

Ron realizes what he said and tries to cover it up by saying, "I mean... is- is."

But the damage had already been done, everyone was staring at Harry instead of listening to what Ron was saying. And Harry looked like he just wanted to disappear into thin air. "Harry, may I see your hand please?" Sirius asked, in a way that made everyone in the room know Sirius was more demanding than asking.

Cautiously, Harry puts his injured hand on the table. Remus rolls his eyes, and before Sirius can take his hand says in his professor voice, "Your other one Harry. We know that hand isn't injured."

Harry slowly gives his bad hand to Sirius. Sirius pulls back his sleeve and stares at the bloody toilet paper in horror. Remus and Tonks walk over to the other side of the table to stand my Sirius' shoulders and he slowly unwraps the toilet paper, not missing the fact that Harry winced every time something came into contact with his hand. All three adults gasp in horror at the mess his hand has become. No matter what they were expecting, it certainly wasn't the words 'I must not tell lies' forced into his skin.

Sirius is shaking in what could only be anger. "I'm gonna bloody rip that toad to spreads and feed her to her own cats." He muttered, standing up.

Harry looked up at Sirius in fear, but before he could say anything, Remus pushed Sirius back down and said, "You will do nothing of the sort."

"Remus!" Sirius countered, "I recognize the object that did that. A blood quill is illegal!She was bloody torturing him! Give me one reason why I shouldn't!"

"You will just end up getting yourself kissed, and that wont do any of us any good." Tonks says, and Remus shoots her a grateful glance.

Sirius and Remus lock eyes and almost seem to have a silent conversation before Sirius turns to the boy who's arm he is still holding. "Harry. Why didn't I know about this before now?"

The boy in question swallows before saying, "Umbridge has been watching the mail and the fires, I didn't want you getting caught."

"But that didn't stop you from telling me last night or this morning, or going to Mcgongal, or even bloody going to Snape, someone in the order." By the end of that sentence, Sirius was practically shouting.

"The order is focused on more important things Sirius." Harry counters, "like finding Pettigrew and Voldemort, and the other Death Eaters."

"Nothing the order is doing right now if more important to me than your health Harry. They could have passed on a coded message to me or gotten the toad fired." Sirius said and Harry only blinked in shock in response. Slowly something occurred to Sirius. "You didn't want to be put first, because no one has ever put you first." Harry nods in response and Sirius sighs quietly. "Well Prongslet. You better get used to it. Because I love you and will always put you first."

* * *

 **This was my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Much love!**

 **REVIEW?!**


End file.
